


All The Places They Have Been

by Legendaerie



Category: Free!
Genre: (And He Really Wants To Be Using It Right Now), Dumb Ass Boyfriends, Future Fic, Gen Fic, M/M, Rated Because Rin's Got A Mouth, Word Limits Are The Death Of Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/pseuds/Legendaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haru wants the 'B'</p>
<p>(the B is for breakfast)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Places They Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title taken from Bloodstream by Stateless. I apologize for any incoherence; I just do not work well with a 1k word limit. The words, they never stop.
> 
> Hope you like it, coffeebeans! *slo mo high fives*

He was only vaguely aware of last night events - a chill as the covers were pulled off his body, how his body rolled towards the new addition to his bed, warm breath on the back of his neck followed by a kiss. Yet when, hours later, he woke up to more insistent attentions, Haru was less than surprised.

"Nnn," he articulated carefully as Rin's kisses moved; from the angle of his jaw to his chin, then skipping his mouth to dot a trail from nose to hairline. He knew this pattern as his boyfriend left invisible marks over his body; there was no need to open his eyes, so he didn't.

The words came with a gentle puff of air and lips scraping the shell of his ear. "It's Saturday."

Haru woke up more at that, but in retaliation he grabbed the covers and pulled them up higher, blocking out the faint morning sunshine and enveloping both men in a stifling world of cotton darkness. Only then did he open his eyes to a view of Rin's blurry silhouette against the filtered light.

"When did you get in last night?"

Rin's shoulders moved in what might have been a shrug as he rubbed their noses together. "Around 3. My flight was delayed. I took a taxi here."

"So you haven't even seen Kou?"

"I left her a text message. She still hasn't replied - probably still sleeping."

Moments later, Haru's body was tensing as Rin threw the covers off them entirely. Sitting up reflexively, he tried to chase the feeling of warmth, pushing up against the redhead who only half covered him and was easily to throw off.

"It's cold," he protested, reaching for the blankets as Rin tackled him to the bed, eyes too bright and too mischievous for this early in the morning. 

Rin's voice dropped to a husky murmur as he spoke into Haru's neck. "I can warm you up, you know."

His mouth opened against the other's skin, tongue spreading over the area - he blew air across the damp patch, and Haru muffled his gasp at the chill. Next, sharp teeth pricked the skin, riding the line between pleasure and pain as he pulled on the tender flesh, sucked it with lips and tongue. Rin seemed to be enjoying the hickey, at least, as he settled himself more securely against Haru, hands reaching between mattress and thin t-shirt to bring them even closer. Skimming his finger tips along Rin's spine, Haru took satisfaction in the shudder that ran through the powerful body above him - but considerably more pleasure when he frisked his hands quickly over the ribs in a sudden tickle.

Rin's arms jerked to pin Haru's hands against his side, and in the brief moment as he half-hovered on his knees over Haru's body, the dark haired man can see the pieces tumble into place behind ruby eyes. Moments later, Rin hits the floor beside his bed with a yelp, and Haru makes sure to step on his stomach on his way to the kitchen.

"Breakfast first."

Rin coughs. "You're a heartless man, Haru."

Haru pauses at the foot of the stairs, just to make sure that he'd not actually hurt Rin, and his hesitation is rewarded by an elbow in his stomach as the redhead passes him at a jog down the stairs. He follows and leaves Rin at the table as he starts up the grill.

"You better make breakfast better then sex, because I just ate last night." Rin's voice carries well, and that has its perks and its drawbacks equally. "Airplane food isn't nearly as bad as they say, _yeah?_ "

Haru went still at the foreign word at the end of Rin's sentence, shoulders stiff. His lover noticed.

"What?"

"You've got an accent. From Australia."

"Is that... a bad thing? Hey," he added as he rose and joined the other in the kitchen, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Haru murmured. "I just-- I just really missed you, I guess. I'm glad you're back."

Worry lingered on Rin's face until Haru kissed him matter-of-factly on his mouth. Instantly, Rin wrapped Haru up in his arms again, mouth working urgently against the other's. Between his kisses, the redhead muttered admonitions against Haru's lips.

"I missed you too."

"I know."

Rin pulled back first, eyes looking suspiciously glassy. "If you weren't so insistent on breakfast we could be having nice, enthusiastic sex right now."

A hot flush of blood filled his cheeks and Haru turned back to the grill. "Sure we could," he retorted, attempting to sound sarcastic.

"But no, you were _hungry_ like a freaking six year old and now we're having an emotional breakdown. Together. Like six year olds."

"I'm not crying," Haru insisted - and he wasn't, but there was a resentful sniffling sound from behind him, then Rin grabbed the hem of Haru's shirt and blew his nose into it.

"Fuck you," came the muffled response.

"After breakfast, I promise."

"...How soon after breakfast?"

Haru's face remained placid as he opened the fridge, half his shirt still in Rin's hands and somewhat anchoring him to his spot by the sink. "After a bath--"

"I vote breakfast, then sex, then a bath together."

He couldn't find much of a reason to object to that, so in revenge he peeled off his now-dirty shirt and threw it away; turned to face Rin with a smirk in his eyes as the other's gaze trailed down his body once, twice, before he had to look away.

"I hate you."

"You're the one who used my shirt as a tissue. I can't wear that all day."

"Fuck you," Rin snapped, then amended the statement. " _I'm_ going to _fuck you_ so hard after this."

And Haru only laughed a little at that, but internally. Then out loud, because there was finally someone around to hear it.

 


End file.
